ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendetta
| Pages = 400 | Year = 2367 | ISBN = 0671741454 }} The ''U.S.S. Enterprise s most deadly foe returns!'' Summary ;From the book jacket: :The Borg – half organic being and half machine, they are the most feared race in the known galaxy. In their relentless quest for technological perfection, they have destroyed entire star systems, enslaved countless peoples, and, in a single brutal attack, decimated Starfleet's mightiest vessels. Only a final desperate gambit by Captain Picard and the U.S.S. ''Enterprise crew stopped the Borg from conquering the entire Federation. And now they have returned.'' Years after Wolf 359, when the Federation successfully fought off a Borg invasion, Picard must go face to face with them again. Background Information * This novel indicates that the planet killer from was designed to combat the Borg; destroying dead planets left in the Borg's wake and then using its anti-proton beam to destroy encountered Borg cubes. * Tholians and Commander Loskene make an appearance from . Loskene is personally annoyed by another and also asks if Spock is on the ship. Picard thinks how Tholians are unaware of humanoid lifespan, indicating that Spock is already dead which is proved untrue by . * In the novel, Shelby is serving as first officer of the , while Dr. Katherine Pulaski is serving as CMO on the . * The Borg assimilated what may be their first Ferengi ship in this book. The unlucky DaiMon, Turane, became a Borg named Vastator and served a liaison function similar to Locutus. A vestige of his Ferengi individuality remained; he would hail ships about to be attacked with the line, "Let us deal." * The novel contains several anti-Borg weapons which were based on actual events from TNG. The deflector pulse weapon the USS Repulse uses on a Borg cube is a carbon copy of the attack the Enterprise tried in . The "warp bubble" weapon is a replication of the effect that trapped Dr Crusher in mini universe in . * The novel depicts the antimatter spread distraction the Enterprise-D saucer used in as a weapon that can inflict damage to an enemy vessel, not just as a distracting maneuver. * The events of this book are directly referenced in a follow up book in the TNG relaunch series. Before Dishonor refers to the the Doomsday machine's anti-Borg nature and the erroneous concept of genderless Borg. Peter David wrote both novels. Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Captain ;William T. Riker ;Data ;Geordi La Forge : Chief Engineer. ;Deanna Troi ;Guinan ;Katherine Pulaski : Doctor. ;Argyle : Engineer :: '' Argyle, who previously appeared in Pocket TNG: Metamorphosis, appears next in comic books of the DC TNG volume 2 series. ;Selar ;Miles O'Brien ;Elizabeth Shelby ;Delcara ;Morgan Korsmo : Captain of the Chekov, Academy classmate of Picard. ;Hobson : navigator on the Chekov. ;Peel : tactical officer on the Chekov. ;Talbot : Professor for Starfleet history at Starfleet Academy. ;Leah Sapp : Starfleet Academy cadet, classmate of Picard. ;Reannon Bonaventure ;Chafin : Ensign ::Named after the author's friend, T.A. Chafin. ;Boyajian ;Loskene : Tholian commander ;Meyer ;Dantar 8 ;Dantar 9 ;Lojene References ; : starship of Captain Morgan Korsmo. ;USS Curie : Rescue ship of Commodore (Dr.) Terman. ;Gorn : ;Phantom Cruiser : Ship where Captain Reannon Bonaventure assimilated by Borg :: The story of the Phantom Cruiser and Capt. Bonaventure are superficially very similar to the later character Seven of Nine and the . ; (NCC-2544) : Captain Ariel Taggart. :Dr Katherine Pulaski is once again the CMO of the Repulse. :The Repulse is incorrectly described as a Nebula class starship. ;Tholians :Commander Loskene External link * Category:Novels cs:Vendetta de:Vendetta